Nunca es tarde
by Alba Black
Summary: June esta sola, viendo como su amor esta con otra, ¿como se lo toma? ¿Y si él la descubre? Oneshot.


**NUNCA ES TARDE**

Estoy triste, sola, sentada en el frío césped, mirando como tú estás con esa chica, tan rubia, tan alta, con esa cintura… tan perfecta. No sé ni porqué estoy mirando la escena, siempre es lo mismo, quedáis, os besáis i después cada una se va por su lado… ¿eso es una relación? Me gustaría creer que no… pero después de mucho tiempo seguís juntos, parecéis felices, una relación abierta dices que es… ¿pero ella lo sabe? No lo creo… se la ve enamorada… y tú juegas con ella, te he visto con otras… incluso intentaste algo conmigo… insististe mucho, durante mucho tiempo, más que con las demás… lo conseguiste. Un beso. Nada más. No reaccioné a tiempo. Después de eso quisiste más. Yo lo evité. No quería nada contigo no quería sufrir viendo como te ibas con otras… pero incluso ahora sigues intentándolo…

Contemplando la escena me entristezco, no entiendo porque lo hago, porque voy a ver como te besuqueas con ella… simplemente mis pies me llevan siempre hacia allí, donde siempre estás tú. La distancia impide que tú me veas bien, nunca has logrado saber quien era, tienes sospechas, lo sé, pero nunca he dicho ni hecho nada para que pienses que soy yo.

Hoy es distinto. Me miras. Me ves. Me reconoces. Al descubrirlo, me voy. No quiero que creas que te espío, que creas que me afecta todo eso. Me voy corriendo hasta el castillo, una vez allí me dirijo a la Torre de Astronomía, pensando que no ha sido buena idea verte tantas veces con ella. Lo que yo no he visto con mi carrera es que tú, estás hablando con ella, como pidiéndole disculpas, dando explicaciones. Te ha abofeteado. Pero no te inmutas le pides disculpas una vez más y sales corriendo tras de mi. A buscarme.

Esta oscureciendo, no debería estar fuera de mi sala común, pero no quiero volver, no quiero verte, miraré las estrellas hasta bien entrada la noche, esperando que al regresar todo el mundo esté dormido, incluso tú.

Oigo a alguien subir las escaleras, corriendo, pero justo cuando la puerta se debería abrir, queda un silencio absoluto, no pienso mirar cuando la puerta se abra, no pienso mirarte si es que eres tú… la puerta se abre, haciendo que alguien entre en este balcón, no quiero saber quien es, no quiero pensar que eres tú. Se sienta a mi lado, me habla.

- ¿No hace demasiado frío para que estés aquí?- reconozco la voz, eres tú.

- Puedo conjurar una manta, no te preocupes- te hablo con mi más absoluta indiferencia

- Pues me preocupo, no quiero que te pase nada malo.

- No tienes porque

- Somos amigos, ¿no?- me preguntas como si fuera obvio, no puedo controlarme y todo lo que llevaba guardado desde hace tiempo, sale a la luz.

- ¿Somos amigos? ¡JA! Tiene gracia que me lo diga quien ha estado pasando de mi durante dos años, solo buscándome solo cuando te interesaba.

- Pensé que…

- Pensaste mal- te corto- amigos son los que se preocupan por el otro SIEMPRE- te recalco- con los que siempre sé que puedo confiar, que aunque haya diferencias se acepten y no se alejen solo por eso, que no le busquen solo para liarse con esa persona.

- Estás siendo injusta

- ¿Injusta?- te digo incrédula- ¿injusta, yo? Desde cuarto no te preocupas por mi, y lo sabes, el verano pasado me buscaste otra vez, pensé que volvería a tener a mi amigo que tanto quería a mi lado… y me equivoqué, me di cuenta demasiado tarde y tu conseguiste lo que querías, desde allí me has buscado para lo mismo. No quiero seguir así.

- El problema, es que tú no me quieres solo como una amiga- me dices, me quedo sorprendida, sigues hablando- por eso nuestra amistad se rompió, solamente por eso.

- ¿Tienes la cara de venir aquí solo para decirme que ya no somos amigos por mi culpa? Porque si es así…- no me dejas terminar

- No he venido por eso. He venido a pedirte perdón- me miras seriamente, ¿qué has venido a pedirme…? ¿Qué?

- ¿A pedirme perdón?

- Sí, siento todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros durante estos años, debí darme cuenta antes…

- ¿Darte cuenta de qué?- pregunto interesada.

- De mis sentimientos- dices simplemente, me quedo callada para ver si sigues hablando, lo haces- te he estado buscando mucho tiempo, sí, solo para lo que a mi me interesaba, lo reconozco… pero siempre me he preocupado por ti de alguna manera… si te he buscado durante todo este tiempo es porqué...- te quedas callado, no logras seguir

- ¿Si?- te animo a que contestes, a que seas sincero por una vez conmigo.

- Porque me gustas, ¿sabes? Si dejé que nos separamos fue porqué pensé que así te olvidaría… una idea estúpida lo sé- me dices al ver que voy a replicar- pero fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió… al ver que aunque no hablábamos tú intentabas hacerlo no sirvió de mucho… hasta que te cansaste supongo- asiento, no sabes la razón que estás teniendo- después vino el momento en que pensé que te perdía… y me volví ha acercar a ti… pero no controlé mis instintos… y pasó. No sabes como lamenté haber perdido el control ese día… a partir de allí he querido volver a ser tu amigo… pero tu me rehuías…- me miras, me doy cuenta que me toca contarte el porque me alejé después del beso

- Pensé que buscabas lo mismo que con todas las demás, me negaba a ello, sé que eres mi amigo… pero también sé que hemos pasado mucho tiempo sin hablarnos y contarnos nuestros problemas… sabía que habías cambiado… y mucho, así que para no sufrir… me alejé.

- ¿Sufrir? ¿Yo te hago sufrir?- me preguntas extrañado

- No exactamente, sabía que si seguía hablando contigo después de lo del verano me crearía falsas esperanzas, malinterpretando gestos de amistad por amor o lo que fuera… preferí no hacerlo.

- Entiendo… supongo que intento no hacernos daño y conservar nuestra amistad la fastidiamos…

- Eso creo… aunque nunca es tarde- te digo con una sonrisa en el rostro

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- me preguntas sin entender nada, yo te sonrío aún más

- Hola, me llamo June Ecay (NA: Alba te he quitado el apellido y el nombre de tu prima… xD), encantada de conocerte- te digo tendiéndote la mano, tu la miras, me sonríes, ya lo has entendido.

- Encantado, mi nombre es Black, Sirius Black- me dices poniendo tu sonrisa de conquistador.

- Sirius… si me pones esa sonrisa no voy a volver a ser tu amiga- te digo, rápidamente la quitas, en su lugar, una sonrisa sincera, la que siempre me has puesto, de verdadera amistad, te sonrío- así esta mejor- de golpe, un escalofrío me sacude, me miras preocupado y te levantas.

- Será mejor que volvamos… hace frío y te vas a enfermar, y no queremos que pase eso, ¿verdad?- me dices como si fuera una niña pequeña

- Bueno… ¿tendré que faltar a clase si me pongo mala?- asientes- entonces a lo mejor si que quiero…

- Vamos June, no seas cría- me dices, me coges de las manos y me levantas.

Volviendo hacia la sala común reina el silencio, pero no un silencio incómodo. Cada uno está sumido en sus pensamientos, pienso en lo que me has dicho, ¿de verdad te gusto? No sé si creerte… de momento… prefiero ver como estamos como amigos… si más adelante piensas lo mismo… tal vez…

Llegamos a la sala común, la Dama Gorda se ha enfadado un poco por despertarla (NA: esta mujer siempre esta durmiendo…) pero supongo que estará acostumbrada a que la despierten. Cada uno se va para sus dormitorios, pero al despedirnos no sabemos como reaccionar, si darnos un eso un simple "buenas noches"… al final nos decimos por un beso en la mejilla.

- Buenas noches Sirius- digo ya subiendo

- ¡June!- me llamas, me giro, estás rojo como un tomate.

- Dime

- Solo quería pedirte que… sobre lo que te gusto… no lo tengas en cuenta para volver a ser amigos… con ahora me basta con ser amigo tuyo, ¿vale?

- Está bien, no lo tendré en cuenta, no te preocupes…

- Buenas noches- y te diriges hacia tu habitación despidiéndote con la mano

Unos meses después

- ¡June! ¡Espera! ¡No te enfades!

- ¿Qué no me enfade?- te digo enfurecida, sabía que no podía ser todo tan bonito.

- Por favor, déjame explicarte… no lo entiendes…

- No hace falta entender nada… pensé que había cambiado… ya veo que no, que sigues siendo como antes de intentar volver a ser amigos de nuevo… y que me engañaste- te digo con decepción en mis ojos, lo notas.

- No me mires así, ¡sabes que no es verdad!

- ¡Ahora me dirás que no es verdad lo que me dijo James!

- ¿Qué te dijo?- me preguntas sorprendido

- Que le habías pedido no sé que mapa para ir a no sé donde con una chica…

- Y es cierto.

- ¡Encima lo admites!- grito enfurecida, me alejó rápidamente de ti, no te quiero ver.

- ¡Déjame terminar! ¡June, por favor!

- ¡No quiero! Sirius, déjame…

- No hasta que me escuches- me dices muy serio, te escucho, no perderé nada…- bien, así me gusta, ese mapa que le pedí a James era para ir con una chica a Hogsmeade…

- ¿Necesitas un mapa para ir a Hogsmeade? ¿Tan unineuronal eres que no sabes ir sin él?

- ¿Me quieres escuchar?- me chillas, te quedas mirándome serio, cuando ves que estoy dispuesta a escucharte sigues- esa chica con al que quiero ir a Hogsmeade eres tú, y el mapa lo necesito porque te llevaré en una excursión no autorizada, mañana.

- … ¿Qué? Pero no podemos salir sin permiso… ¡y menos ir a Hogsmeade!

- ¿Te entró la vena responsable?- me dices mirándome con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

- Sí… quiero decir… ¡no! Iré, ¿a qué hora quedamos?

- Mañana a les siete en la sala común- me dices guiñándome el ojo, asiento, no sé porqué he aceptado… pero no creo que sea una perdida de tiempo. Durante estos meses te has comportado como un amigo ejemplar, echada de menos a ese amigo y me alegro de volver a tenerlo a mi lado. Aunque creo que esta salida a Hogsmeade va a cambiar un poco las cosas…

Llega la hora acordada para irnos, bajo las escaleras de mi dormitorio, unos simples tejanos con un jersey de cuello ancho, tú ya estas allí, esperándome. Al verme una sonrisa de las que únicamente tú me dedicas aparece en tus labios, esos labios que ansío probar de nuevo desde hace tiempo. Nos dirigimos hacia un pasillo, allí esta la Bruja Tuerta, con la varita la apuntas diciendo en un susurro una palabra que no logro entender, la joroba de la Bruja se abre, entramos, es un pasadizo.

- ¿Esto lleva a Hogsmeade?

- Así es- me contestas con esa sonrisa que me encanta. Caminamos un largo rato, hasta llegar a una trampilla, estamos en Honeyduckes.

- Vamos a salir rápido, no creo que tarden mucho en cerrar- me coges de la mano y corriendo te diriges a la salida. Llegamos justo cuando están cerrando con la varita la puerta

- ¡Sirius!- se sorprende el señor Honeyduckes- no se como te lo haces pero siempre te quedas el último… incluso los días que no hay visitas al pueblo- no nos pide más explicaciones, nos abre y nosotros nos vamos, me guías hacia una pequeña montaña que hay a las afueras del pueblo.

- ¿Por qué venimos aquí?

- Desde aquí se ven unas estrellas espectaculares, ya lo verás

Nos tumbamos en el suelo, me pasas un brazo por el hombro y yo me recuesto en tu pecho, se esta muy bien, pensando y pensando me doy cuenta de una cosa, ¿a cuantas de tus amantes habrás traído aquí?

- Sirius… ¿con cuantas chicas has venido aquí?- me miras y me sonríes, te me acercas y en un susurro cerca de la oreja me dices

- Tú eres la primera que traigo aquí…- me empiezas a besar, intento no perder el juicio

- Puedes ser sincero conmigo, lo sabes, somos amigos.

- Te lo juro… eres la primera…- me dices mientras me sigues besando, ahora en el cuello.

- Sirius… los amigos no se enrollan…- te digo para que reacciones, lo haces.

- Bueno si eso es un problema… lo podemos solucionar- por fin te separo, al instante ya hecho de menos tus besos, pero soy fuerte, me miras fijamente, te pones serio, incluso me atrevería a decir que un poco nervioso- esto… June… ¿quieres salir conmigo? Ya sabes… como pareja oficial…

- Sirius…yo…- me ha sorprendido mucho que me quieras pedir que salgamos, es mi mayor sueño, pero no puedo contestar, no me sale, lo interpretas mal.

- Entiendo que solo te guste como amigo… si es así no pasa nada… yo… yo lo aceptaré… y… bueno, con ser tu amigo me confor…- te callo con un beso, te miro sonriente, me miras confundido y yo al ver tu confusión tomos riendas en el asunto. Me acerco a ti, hasta juntar nuestros labios, tú reaccionas noto como intentas introducir tu lengua en mi boca, te dejo paso, nuestro beso cada vez se va volviendo más frenético, con ganas, como si estuviéramos sedientos… al faltarnos el aire nos separamos, nos miramos, tu sigues confundido y yo sonrío al ver tu confusión.

- ¿Esto que quiere decir?- me preguntas

- ¿Tu que crees?- no espero que me contestes que ya te estoy diciendo la respuesta- que sí, tonto. Te quiero, ¿lo sabías? Te quiero des de hace mucho.

- Yo también te quiero.

A partir de aquí, hemos estado juntos, felices, con nuestros más y nuestros menos, pero juntos al fin y al cabo, sé que puedo estar eternamente contigo y quiero pensar que tú sientes, de momento ahora es lo que me está demostrando.

Puede que el amor no dure eternamente como todo el mundo piensa… pero todo el tiempo que pasaré contigo lo guardaré como un tesoro.

------------------------------------

_Hola! Bueno esto salió de una tarde de aburrimiento, cuando aún era una chica sin preocupaciones por los exámenes… xD _

_Espero que os guste, no lo hubiera colgado sino fuera porque Getta Black me animó. _

_Dejad reviews para saber vuestra opinión_

_Alba Black_


End file.
